The Forgotten Memories and You
by MySorrowTears
Summary: Rima couldn't remember everything in the past, true her memories are lost, but her feeling keep warning her about herself. Shiki always been uncaring person and then he meet Rima . The two not know,what hiding behind some memories that forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

"Freeze you chick shit!"

I ran as fast as I can. Crap! Now they calling me chick shit? Why are they chasing me? I continue my way through some random jungle I don't know where.

"Stop! Why are you chasing me?" I scream out loud to my back without slowing my step. They are not answer but still chasing me. The harsh road with full of dry leaves and dirt is so dark, the only sign to where I ran to is just the light in front of me. I keep running when I feel I bumped to someone. I look behind me anxiously, afraid the chaser is too close.

"Can you help me?" I said to this guy on my bottom because of the crash. He make confused face but quickly stood up and pull me to a building not too far. It written 'Cross Academy' on board in top of the gate. "Where are we going to go, euhmm.. you?" I talk to the boy that help me to get away from my chaser.

"Don't call me you, I had name!" The boy sound annoying but his face was flat. "I'm sorry, and thank you." I kept following his step into the building with silent. I don't want to bother him too much. "Why are you here? Who are you?" he said slip by as if it not a question, but I know I should answer it, since he help me. "I am Rima Touya, I don't know anything why I am here, what am I, why they chasing me, I lost all my memory in the past." He stop and look at me as I'm pathetic creature.

I let out a small sigh. "If you don't believe me, it's okay" I begin to leave before the chaser tying to rudely barging in and destroy this place, just because to find me. I feel my hand get hold by something or someone. "I believe you." He said without doubt. I don't know why but I feel happy and the peaceful feeling is make me cannot move. "Where are you going to go now?" he ask and look at me with those blue eyes.

"I don't know yet." I honestly answer, breaking eyes contact. "Stay here?" he ask again, but barely show any emotion, I think my ear got to many dust "Huh?" "Stay here!" he said again, this time more like stating it. I shocked "NO! I mean if I here, they will know that I'm here, and this whole place include the people in it meaning you too, is gonna be in danger!" I explain it, hope he sobered and agree what I say.

"Geez.. I though you're not this talkactive" I am, but this is urgent matter, people must know what they are messing with.

"We're not weak. We can fight well too" I staring at him, amazed and somewhat realizing something. "We are same, your fang is sharp just like mine" I touch his cheek and couldn't prevent myself to touch his fang with my thumb, I'm shock he is not pulling back. I felt the sharp of his fang that make my finger bleeding. He lick the blood and I just stare confusedly to it. "And we have almost same smell than me with common people, who are we? Or what?" I pull my hand and he look at me with his eyes turning a little red. He gave a small smirk and answer me, "We are vampire, the immortal creature."

To be Continue…..

Heyy! This is my first Shima story,.. I fell kind of nervous because I don't know if it good enough, but I know it has many lacking.. _

Please read and review! ^^

Note : I am suck at those grammar stuff,, please forgive me? *super puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! Your word mean power to me!

Anyway, keep read and review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight

It's been a week since Rima had live in Shiki's room secretly. They decide it that way because the more people know about Rima the risk increase too.

Takuma POV

Shiki kun kind of weird this whole week. He always eat at room and bring to many blood tablets. And he is always rush to his room after class and all. And his room smell a bit different. Why?

Don't tell me he is taking care of some cute animals that he embarrassed to show to anyone?

But Shiki kun is not kind of person. Beside, cute animals do not eat something like blood tablets. Just vampires do. So I conclude, Shiki kun is take care of vampire?

Wow! This is exciting!

I quickly ran to Shiki's room and slammed the door open. "GOTCHAA! Huh? There is just Shiki kun in here, is my deduction false? "What is it ichijou san?" Shiki kun act like usually unemotional face. "Uhm.. Shiki kun do you want to talk about something?" "No" Shiki kun stand up and sit on the chair. I go inside and close the door.

I scanning the room in every corner, even in the below of the bed, but not a single hair I found. "What do you want Ichijou san?" I look at Shiki kun and cross my hand "Shiki kun.. do you hiding someone here? You might be fooling anyone but not me! Just say it!" I walk over him. "or I gonna burn your stock of pocky!"

Shiki kun eyes widening with just a slight anger, but I know how angry he is now. "Don't you dare…" I swear I saw pitch black aura surrounding Shiki kun, maybe it's bad idea to threat Shiki kun. "Fine! Just burn it!" My jaws dropped, Shiki kun never allow anyone touch his pocky, neither to BURN IT. Must be very important problem.

"Stop" I heard calm voice from above the wardrobe and before I realized a petite figure jump and land right in front of me. My instinct make me jump backward.

"Who are you?"

"Rima!"

I said exactly same time with shiki kun. "Rima?" Now I look at Shiki kun like I'm not looking at Shiki kun. Shiki kun hiding a girl. A GIRL. "I am Rima Touya. Shiki has been helped me a lot."

They look alike, Shiki kun and that girl. I'm kinda amused. "Hello Rima chan,I am Takuma Ichijou, Shiki kun best friend. Nice to meet you…" I kiss her hand and smile brightly. "Instead of just being here lets have a place here, and meet everyone!" I pull her hand to Kaname office.

So sorry its to short! But once again please review, and I need some advice too. Thank you!

See you then!


End file.
